Camera
The camera in Carmageddon games can be changed to be displayed in a variety of angles. The player may choose how/where the camera must be, to improve the overall gaming experience. Depending on the situation, the user may prefer a different camera type to help view a certain aspect better. Similarly, the camera can also be changed in Action Replay, and this is helpful to record videos in the best angles. Controlling the camera The camera can be controlled using the arrow keys. It can't be angled left nor right in Carmageddon TDR 2000, but it can be moved up or down like the previous two games. The camera mode can be changed with a key to toggle trough all modes, but in Carmageddon TDR 2000's case, the "F" keys choose the camera modes. The up key (Page Down key in CarmaTDR) makes the camera get closer to the car, as well as decreasing in height. The down key (Page Up key in CarmaTDR) makes the camera step away from the car, and also makes it rise. This means that holding down for a while will place it a little at the back, but holding it all the way will make it rise up and point down to look at the car. These 2 keys are used to change proximity to the car and the vertical angle of vision. The left and right keys rotate the camera around the car left and right. There is no limit, which means that that the camera can even face the car's front. It can be a bit hard to reset the camera to the car's rear, after it's been changed, but luckily, pressing left and right simultaneously will place it there. Camera modes .]] These are the available camera modes during a regular race. Carmagedon *'Standard cam': Regular game camera. Follows the car. *'Internal cam': Cockpit view. Pressing again goes back to the previous camera. Carmageddon II *'Standard cam': Regular game camera. Follows the car. *'Rigid cam': Always follows the car's rear, no matter how much it spins. *'Reversing cam': Like standard cam, except it'll look back if the player is going in reverse. *'Internal cam': Cockpit view. Pressing again goes back to the previous camera. Carmageddon TDR 2000 *'Carnage cam': F1. Regular game camera. Follows the car. *'Arse cam': F2. Always follows the car's rear, no matter how much it spins. *'Big arse cam': F3. Like the arse cam, except it zooms in closer. *'Left nut/right nut': F4. Angles the camera to the car's right or left. *'Crazy cam': F5. The camera moves a bit erratically. *'Incar view': F6. Cockpit view. Pressing again goes back to the previous camera. *'Maximum carnage cam': F7. The camera is constantly above the car, making a hard job of seeing what's ahead. *'Objective view': F8. Follows the next mission objective or targeted opponent. It works really bad, though. *'Spin view': F9. The camera spins around the car, just like it does when the game is paused (press P). Action Replay camera modes These are the available camera modes when in Action Replay. Carmageddon The cockpit view can also be achieved, but it's not on the camera mode list. To switch to it, press the cockpit view key. *'Standard camera': Regular game camera. Follows the car. *'Panning camera': The camera will stay in a spot and always points to the car. When the car is far enough, the camera instantly moves to another position. *'Action-tracking camera': The camera will look for the best angles to catch the action. For instance, if a pedestrian is killed, the camera will be shown next to the ped, and also pointing to the car, so the player can see the car colliding and killing said ped. Carmageddon II *'Standard cam': Regular game camera. Follows the car. *'Panning cam': The camera will stay in a spot and always points to the car. When the car is far enough, the camera instantly moves to another position. *'Action-tracking cam': The camera will look for the best angles to catch the action. For instance, if a pedestrian is killed, the camera will be shown next to the ped, and also pointing to the car, so the player can see the car colliding and killing said ped. *'Manual cam': The player can manually choose the camera's position and angle. *'Rigid cam': Always follows the car's rear, no matter how much it spins. *'Reversing cam': Like standard cam, except it'll look back if the player is going in reverse. *'Internal cam': Cockpit view. Pressing again goes back to the previous camera. Carmageddon TDR 2000 F1 through F19 are all the same as the regular camera modes. *'TV': F10. The camera will act as if it were a TV recording of say, a NASCAR race. *'Incident': F11. The camera will look for the best angles to catch the action. For instance, if a pedestrian is killed, the camera will be shown next to the ped, and also pointing to the car, so the player can see the car colliding and killing said ped. *'Manual cam': F12. The player can manually choose the camera's position and angle. At first, it may seem like this camera mode isn't active, specially because it shows "Carnage Cam" followed by "Manual", but the player must press the Space key to toggle manual cam. Manual camera The manual camera is a feature introduced in Carmageddon II. Instead of having the game move the camera, the player is the one who chooses everything. Although, this mode functions differently in Carmageddon II and Carmageddon TDR 2000. Carmageddon II The manual cam is always facing a spot or a moving object (from cars to pedestrians). The player must click on the place where (s)he wants the camera to point. But still, it won't move from its global position, which means that if the object hides behind a wall, the camera will still point at it, but looking at the wall. The camera is panned left and right using the respective arrow keys. Pressing up or down will move the camera closer or farther from the target. Pressing Ctrl+up or down will pan the camera vertically. Finally, pressing left+right will reset the camera back to the player. Carmageddon TDR 2000 The camera is controlled using the mouse. Moving it will make the camera point in a different direction. Left-clicking will make it move forward (towards that direction), and middle-clicking will make it move backward. Right-clicking will accelerate both movements. If the player holds the right-click and moves the mouse, it'll strafe the camera in a direction, without changing angle. Carmageddon TDR 2000 CarmaTDR features two extra camera modes, although they aren't quite considered as such. The mouse-view mode is toggled by pressing the corresponding key (default Shift). When enabled, the player may move the mouse to make the camera face any direction. Its spinning is a bit weird, but that's because it stays in its point, and only spins. Disabling it will bring it back to facing the car, or whatever it was facing when it was enabled. The look backwards function is also activated by a keypress (default B), and it does just that: it turns the camera around quickly, so the player can see if something is happening from behind. Letting go will bring the camera to the front again. This mode can also be accessed during one of the Action Replay's cameras, just like cockpit view. See also *Action Replay *Controls Category:Gameplay